frostyfireshungergamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Veira Faustus
Veira Faustus is the female tribute from District 1 who volunteered for the 21st Hunger Games. Biography Veira was born and raised in a wealthy neighborhood in District 1. She lives in a two-story house with her parents; her older sister, Rosalie, who was eighteen at the time of the reaping; and her family dog. She attended South Campus of the Official District Career Academy until she was admitted to the prestigious North Campus at the age of nine. Since the transfer, she began an intense workout and diet regime, which includes running at five o'clock in the morning and training for up to ten hours a day. Despite failing her "aptitude exam" five years in a row, she decided to violate the unofficial rules and volunteer for the 21st Hunger Games, believing she would be a much better contestant than her sister. Anguish: The 21st Hunger Games Veira was eligible for the 21st Hunger Games because her unnamed uncle participated in the 1st Hunger Games. A Sacrifice On the morning of the reaping, Veira snuck out of her house and revisited the North Campus to practice her blowgun skills one last time before volunteering. When she arrived, she encountered Leith Goldwyn, her blowgun instructor for years, who willingly sacrificed his job in order to give her the results of her "aptitude exam." She opted against opening the results before the reaping, and continued with her plans to volunteer. Since both her and her sister simultaneously volunteered, the district escort, Athénaïs Saralee, was given the responsibility to select between the two. She selected Veira, much to the crowd's surprise as, in previous years, the older volunteer is usually picked. Different World Veira is indirectly mentioned by Honoria during her point of view. The latter describes District One as having "some of the most attractive tributes." Betrayed by Clothes During the chariot rides, Veira wore a knee-length, black dress that was decorated with various gems. Rubies were woven into her hair, and her lipstick and nails were bright red. Caius described her appearance as "murderous." She greeted the Capitol with a wide grin and a polite smile. Introductions Coming Soon . . . '' Tribute Stats General *'Placing:' *'Days in Arena: ' *'Kills:' *'Alliance:' **Lorcan Estrelle **Xolani Satine **Honoria Brantlie (until second day of training) **Tycho Searling **Mayuri Odelle **Taneli Masarie *'Token:' Strengths * '''Accuracy.' * Combat skills. * Memory. * Plant identification. In "A Sacrifice," Veira mentions that she should name "hundreds of toxic plants and berries that have appeared in the arena." Weaknesses * Hunting. ''' * '''Sensitive mental state. * Swimming. Storylines *'Results of the "aptitude exam."' In the opening point of view, it is revealed that Veira failed her "aptitude exam." As such, she was deemed "ineliglble" for the Hunger Games. However, she volunteered in spite of this. It is currently unknown why she failed. *'Hostility with Honoria.' Upon their initial interaction, Veira and Honoria have a tense conversation, in which the former says they're both "allies and enemies." When Honoria leaves the Careers in "A Twist of Fate," this hostility escalates. *'Hostility with Xolani.' During "A Twist of Fate," Veira and Xolani get into a fight about Honoria leaving the Careers. The former says the latter "belongs in District Eleven," causing their relationship to become tense. Although they are allies, they actively refuse being around one another. Personality *'Stubborn.' Although Veira was "unprepared" for the Games (according to the "aptitude exam"), she decided to volunteer anyway. She believed she was ready. This is further displayed by her unwillingness to back down from fights. As a result, she's created a hostile relationship with Honoria and Xolani. *'Calculating.' Although she is constantly referred to as a "mindless blonde from One," she is a meticulous person. She learned all the names of her competitors before training, being the only known tribute to do so. *'Mean.' Describe . . . '' *'Vengeful.' ''Coming Soon . . . '' Relationships *'Rosalie Faustus (sister, enemy).' Despite their familial bond, Veira and Rosalie have a terrible relationship. It is heavily influenced by their father's approval. Although she refuses to admit it, Veira is jealous of her sister for passing the "aptitude exam" while she's continually failed. It is unknown whether this hatred is mutual or if Veira's feelings towards her sister is one-sided. *'Lorcan Estrelle (district partner, ally, friend).' *'Xolani Satine (ally, enemy).' *'Honoria Brantlie (former ally, archenemy).' *'Tycho Searling (ally, acquaintance).' *'Mayuri Odelle (ally, friend).' *'Taneli Masarie (ally, acquaintance).' Trivia *In the initial notes, she is defined as a "main character." *In the initial draft of "A Sacrifice," Veira left her house by climbing out her bedroom and scaling down the house. However, this was changed due to its length. *She is the only known tribute of the 21st Hunger Games to know the names of ''all of her opponents. Category:Tributes in the 21st Hunger Games Category:Tributes from District 1 Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Alive